earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Dread-SoulBlade
The Dread-SoulBlades are special weapons used by the Dreadlords, originally created by the One-Above-All by cutting his hand, which led to the creation of the first Dread-Soulblade that then gave birth of the the rest of the Dread-Soulblades through the power of the original one. A Dread-soulblade exists inside all of the Dreadlords, but it may only get out only when a Dreadlord shows an exponential increase in determination, courage, or simply an increase to age. History Dread-Soulblades were used by all Dreadlords in battle, dueling and training altogether. It's the most important weapon in the eyes of every Dreadlord. Capabilities The Dread-SoulBlade of low-ranking Dreadlords are called Shallow Hits and do not have names, but the Dread-SoulBlade of High-Ranking Dreadlords do have names. In its First state, a Dread-SoulBlade has the form of different varieties of shapes, depending on the user. Such weapons are unique Swords generated from their owner's aura. It's Shape as a type of weapon differs depending on its owner, while some may even be hybrids of certain weapons Dread-SoulBlades are the trademark weapons of the Dreadlords, Capable of Cutting spiritual beings and even ethereal in some cases. They are among of the few weapons which can be used to combat spirits and damage the soul of one being. Each Dreadlord Carries a Dread-SoulBlade inside their aura, and each Dread-SoulBlade is unique: The Swords are reflections of a Dreadlord's Power and Aura, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Dread-SoulBlade's name is the name of the living Spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Dreadlord who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which are similar to their owner's. A Dread-SoulBlade's shape and abilities are based on their Dreadlords' Aura. Once a Dreadlord Learns their Dread-SoulBlade's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger. Dread-SoulBlades are born with their Dreadlords and they die along with their Dreadlord. Dreadlords use them in battle as a Reflection of their heart. When Released, they can display a Vibrant power. They re one with the Dreadlord, and they share a Dreadlord' Conviction.' Inside Each Dread-SoulBlade is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Dread-SoulBlade's Transformation. The First step is to acquaint oneself with this Incarnation. Dread-SoulBlades that have been Hollowfied due to the effects of Lone Warrior transcend the normal power limitations that a Dread-SoulBlade normally have imposed by the Original Dread-Soulblade. Dread-SoulBlades can be Replaced technically, but as they are a part of the User's Aura it would be a gruesome task, though they will regenerate as fast as the user regenerates their aura if broken. The only thing that can heal a broken Dread-SoulBlade is the own wielder's willpower and Aura. This doesn't need even one piece of the Weapon to be intact, but the user's Aura. The stronger the Dreadlord the faster it will regenerate, with some Dread-Soulblade's regenerative powers being instant The size of the Dread-SoulBlade reflect the amount of the Dreadlord's life force and power. Exceptions to this rule are beings of immense power, who are required to actively control the size of their Dread-SoulBlade. An user of a Dread-Soulblade can choose what length their blade can take and sometimes it's looks. Every Dread-SoulBlade has its own name, which the Wielder must learn in order to use it's strength and call onto it when the time arrives. The name is not changeable and forgetting their name can be fatal. A Dread-SoulBlade can determine if it's wielder is worthy of its power. Based on this, the Dread-SoulBlade may choose not to give it's true Full Release Name ( And it's full potential ) if it feels the wielder is not worthy. Dread-SoulBlades have a true form. This True Form Resides inside their Dreadlord. A Dread-Soulblade has a mind and a body, which control their powers. Dreadlords can grow more powerful by Communicating with them. A Dread-SoulBlade possesses their Own Aura, which can be sensed as any Aura can and is identical to their Wielder's Through with Subtle Differences No matter what form or size a Dread-SoulBlade takes, it is always virtually effortless for its owner to wield because it's a part of its owner's aura. Dreadlord sergeants and Higher all consciously keep their Dread-SoulBlade in a manageable size, or else they would be holding a Dread-Soulblade the size of Skyscrapers, so one cannot judge the strength of one's opponent solely by the size of their Dread-Soulblade. A Dread-SoulBlade can use elemental attacks of more than one element if the User has mastered these elements, even being able to combine these elements at need. Overview All Dreadlords have a Dread-Soulblade that can awaken inside of them. Once it is awakened, they gain a Dread-Soulblade that A "Shallow Hit" Are the nameless Dread-SoulBlades which all low-ranked Dreadlords wield. Dreadlords who are still in training and Dreadlords who are unable to communicate with their Dread-SoulBlade all wield generic Dread-SoulBlades. "Shallow Hit" Refers to the grossly reduced power of a Dread-SoulBlade whose wielder cannot connect with it properly. This way of thinking is partly Inaccurate. Shallow Hits are actually the ultimate Dread-SoulBlade, for they have the potential to become anything. All Dreadlords with a Dread-SoulBlade must spend every waking moment with their own Shallow Hit, and as they progress in their training, they slowly and methodically imprint their Essence into their Shallow hit. This is how they guide and mold their own and Unique Dread-SoulBlade. A Dreadlord forges their own Dread-SoulBlade from their power and aura, creating an inseparable bond between the Spirit Inside the Dread-SoulBlade and the Dreadlord. Through, there is a way to create a Dread-SoulBlade without to be a Dreadlord. A Dread-SoulBlade has a massive amount of Physical, Aurical and Spiritual layers, allowing the User of the Dread-SoulBlade to cut through anything, even Abstract Forces or Energies if strong enough ( Such as Electrical Energies ) with relative difficulty. Each type of layer ( Physical, Spiritual And Aurical ) Is strengthened by the user's training. There's in total 2,000 Layers for each Type, which makes them nearly indestructible. However somebody who is much stronger can easily destroy them. Dread-SoulBlade Training: It is not enough to simply know the name of one's Dread-SoulBlade. If a Wielder were to lend its power to it's Dread-SoulBlade, the weapon would become stronger. To Fully use a Dread-SoulBlade's Power, a Welder must get to know it's Dread-SoulBlade's Spirit. Sword Zen: This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Dread-SoulBlade. One places their sword over their lap, then takes a meditative pose, and forces their mind to become one with the Dread-SoulBlade. In this form, one can call out the true form of the powers of their Dread-SoulBlade. This Advanced form of Training is far different from attaining abilities by force. In this form, one enters a state of calm to enter the inner world of the Dread-SoulBlade and engage them there; In this state, a wielder will have to fight their Dread-SoulBlade Spirit in order to attain access to New Abilities. Unwilling to teach its owner these abilities, the Dread-SoulBlade's Spirit engages its wielder in a battle, the likes of which has never taken place before. Communication and Personality A wielder knows their Dread-SoulBlade spirit very closely and vice-versa. The Connection is Very deep, through in the beginning of the connection is one sided. with the wielder unable to fully hear the spirit communicating with them. It is not Uncommon for the introduction of the Dreadlord and The Dread-SoulBlade's Spirit to take place in the Dread-SoulBlade's "Inner World" while the Prospective Dreadlord is Unconscious or ( Somehow ) Sleeps. As state, a Dread-SoulBlade is a being unto itself, and tends to be highly temperamental. It's mood is determined by how it is treated by its User and Overall Personality. This allows a Dreadlord to partially determine whether or not it will achieve it's true power. If the User mistakes or makes an opposite Incantation to the Dread-SoulBlade, the Spirit itself will become moody, and release only a fraction of their Power. This allows the Dread-SoulBlade to pass off as another Type Of Dread-SoulBlade, Rather than what it truly is, masking the true-self. Only when it's True name is uttered does it achieve full Potential. Inner World Normally, the Dread-SoulBlade can only be seen by its Wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "Inner world", created within the mind of the User who wield them. As Such, each Dreadlord's inner world is drastically different from another Dreadlords', and is unique to themselves. A Dread-SoulBlade Spirit can bring it's wielder into its inner world, through Dreadlords can Voluntarily achieve this simply by Meditation. Dread-SoulBlade Forms Depending upon the Dreadlords' Ability to communicate with and control their Dread-SoulBlade's Spirit, a Dread-SoulBlade can manifest itself in two additional forms and revert to a sealed state. These two forms, known as Initial Release ( Initial Release ) and Full Release ( Full Release ), are akin to upgrades for the Dread-SoulBlade, giving it Abilities far beyond those of it's simple use as a sword. Dreadlords Usually carry their Dread-SoulBlades in it's sealed state, and Activate the other forms as Necessary. A Dread-SoulBlade can change Size and Shape depending on the Spiritual Strength of the owner. All Dread-SoulBlade have two levels of Release. The First one is "Initial Release" ( ArchAngel Mode Tier 1 For The Dread-SoulBlades ) and the Second one is "Full Release" ( ArchAngel Mode Tier 2 for Dread-SoulBlades ). One must be able to perform both of them to become a Captain. The power and forms of the Initial and Full Release are dependent of the Dread-SoulBlade, and vary according to the Wielder's Strength and Training. In their Sealed State, most Dread-Soul Blades look like Exceptionally, Magically strong Katana's, with many Variations between them as one could expect between different weapons. A Dread-SoulBlade also can Be Disguised as other objects, through such objects seem to need to be of similar Proportions to the sword itself. It's possible for the user to disguise the Dread-SoulBlades as Canes. A Dread-SoulBlade will return to it's sealed state when it's wielder is knocked Unconscious. Initial Release: Initial Release is the Second ( Or First Upgraded ) Form Available to a Dread-SoulBlade. To Activate it, the Dreadlord needs to learn the name of their Dread-SoulBlade. This is not as Easy as simply picking a name, for the living Spirit of the Dread-SoulBlade already has its own Name. The Dreadlord must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Dread-SoulBlade effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit Within its world The Blade Changes Shape and gains special abilities by chanting a "Release Call" Or Release Incantation. Using the Release Call, followed by the name of the Dread-SoulBlade, activates the Initial Release. It is Crucial to Memorize each Phrase, for every Dread-SoulBlade has a Different incantation. The Commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative Verb to a short poem. They Often Relate to the Dread-SoulBlade's ability or hint at the nature of its spirit. This step may be bypassed by Higher Dreadlords who have learned how to use their Full Release. Achievement of The Initial Release is a mark of control of a Dread-SoulBlade, and it is a Requirement for advancement within the Dreadlord Ranks, for most officers are capable of Initial Release. It is required in order to achieve the rank of Lieutenant, for it is a Requirement which most Commanders look for. Full Release: Full release is the second and final Upgraded form of a Dread-SoulBlade. When a Dreadlord Reaches Full Release, they would possess an Evolved Dread-SoulBlade. To Achieve Full Release, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Dread-SoulBlade Spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Dread-SoulBlade's Inner world: The Wielder needs to summon the Dread-SoulBlade's Spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. Despite the the Dread-SoulBlade spirit being subjugated for their Dreadlord to learn Full Release, the Dread-SoulBlade also becomes stronger and learns Full Release at precisely the moment their Dreadlord Learns it. Even through Full Release is the final stage of a Dread-SoulBlade, it does not mean the Dreadlord's Dread-SoulBlade's Growth Ends there. A Full Release, especially one recently Obtained, can evolve even further as it's Dreadlord Gets Stronger. The Power and forms of the Initial and Full Release are dependent on the Dread-SoulBlade, and vary according to the Wielder's Strength and training. But in General, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater by Attaining it. Only the Commanders or Higher are strong enough to use it, and it is the ultimate Technique of a Dread-SoulBlade. Those who Achieve Full Release always have remarkable roles in the history of the Dreadlord Society. The Full Release can be stopped at nothing, nor Weakened By Draining or being able to be destroyed while it is activating. Stretch Stretching is the ability of a Dread-Soulblade to go beyond it's limits towards the purpose that a Dread- Soulblade is. In this case, purpose referring to what's best about it. Stretching allows for extreme power. This is done by learning and mastering one of the three essences that are given at The Three Schools of the Soul. These schools stretch the very limit of the soul and it's weaponized counterpart, hence the name. Decimators The first school, Decimators and those that attend the School of the Decimators are those that want to maximize the destructive and offensive power of a Dread-Soulblade. Those that attend this school have an increased urge in destruction. The Dread-soulblade of a Decimator is imbued in a red essence that makes other Dreadlords aware of which school they have attended. This essence also has the purpose of stretching the destructive abilities of their soul. Conservators The second school, the School of the Conservation, that consists of those that want to use their abilities for resistance and durability making their bodies stronger. The Conservators have an increased urge in defending others, thus "Conserving" the others. Conservators basically act as the tanks when fighting in squads and are fortresses in their own right. The Dread-soulblade of a Conservator is imbued with a blue essence that makes other Dreadlords ware of which school they have attended. This essence also has the purpose of stretching the durability, resistance and defensive capabilities of their soul Reinforcers The Third School, the School of Conservation, that consists of those that possess abilities for supporting and reinforcing other's abilities. They specialize in buffing other's abilities and stats as well as healing. Reinforcers have an increased urge in supporting others. A Conservator is imbued with a green essence that makes other Dreadlords aware of which school they have attended. This essence also has the purpose of stretching the the supportive abilities of the their soul. Drawbacks and Issues Training Requirement: The Biggest flaw of Full Release Lies in the overwhelming power it released. It's power and form are often far beyond those of other weapon, which is why one needs to train at least 10 years with Full Release in order for one to become Capable of using it completely and effectively. No Full Release should be used in battle before this period of time has been reached. Breaking and Fixing: While an Initial Release will eventually regenerate, a broken Full Release can never be returned to its former State, unless The Branch Leader of the Dreadlords Touches it, or the Architect of Fear fixes it itself. But in addition, the User can develop a bond so strong with their Spirit, that their wounds reflect on their Dread-Soul Blade, and Vice Versa. When the User is healed, so is the Dread-SoulBlade, Full Release Included. Withholding Power: A Full Release Form and Strength is determinant on how much the spirit Recognizes its Wielder. If the Dread-SoulBlade does not Recognize its wielder, then it may not give its Full Release True Name. The Result is a Full Release not being in it's true form and therefore weaker. Possible Sign on Death: A Full Release normally only disappears with it's user's Permission. However, if a Full Release Form disappears without the permission of it's user, it could mean that the user will soon die if not treated Immediately. Trivia Dread-Soulblades are directly based on Bleach's Zanpakutō from the Anime Bleach, with subtle changes to it. Dread-Soulblades exist in this because of the love of Antonio for the anime as well as it's interesting concepts.